The present invention is related to a grinding wheel installable on a grinder. The grinding wheel is equipped with an internal buffer member for reducing shock.
FIGS. 8 to 10 show a conventional grinding wheel structure installed on a grinder. The grinding wheel structure includes a ring-shaped wheel 6, a first fixing cap 7 and a second fixing cap 8. The inner circumference of the ring-shaped wheel 6 has a fixing section 61. A working section 62 is arranged on outer circumference of the fixing section 61. The fixing section 61 is fixed with the first and second fixing caps 7, 8.
The above grinding wheel is installable on a grinder for grinding a work piece. When grinding a hard work piece such as a metal piece with irregular surface, a shocking force will be transmitted to an operator. Therefore, it is hard and laborious for the operator to operate and control the grinder.
Moreover, each fixing cap 7, 8 has a support ring 71, 81. Multiple ribs 72, 82 are arranged on outer circumference of the support ring 71, 81 and spaced from the support ring 71, 81. The ring-shaped wheel 6 is fixed between the support rings 71, 81 and the ribs 72, 82. In the case that the ring-shaped wheel 6 of the grinding wheel is a steel wire wheel 9, the steel wires 91 will be partially interrupted by the ribs 72, 82. Therefore, in actual manufacturing of the steel wire wheel 9, the steel wire wheel 9 will have several notches 92 free from the steel wire 91 as shown in FIG. 10. This will reduce the grinding effect.